The Baby
by Ksonic
Summary: “Make your grandfather proud!” the man cried, under the intense pain. “Take over the world.”With those words, the man took his last breath, never to hear from his new baby boy again. Eggman's story, one-shot. random idea of mine...hehe...


Stars twinkled far away in the distance, shining brightly down on a little girl, who stood by a large window of a ship. She gazed at the huge space of stars and planets with wonder, thinking to herself how wonderful it would be to be down on the blue and green planet right about now. The planet known as Earth.

But there was a reason she was up here, and that reason was that she couldn't go to the planet now. Her grandfather always told her, that they didn't have enough power right now to reach the planet. Once the Ultimate Life Form worked correctly, then, maybe she could get down there without getting hurt. Also, she had another reason. And that was to stay with her family. A small cry from a nearby room revealed to the child that her cousin had finally made himself present to the world, and she grinned widely as she stepped away from the window, heading towards the door to listen to her aunt exclaim with joy over her new baby boy. The door suddenly opened, showing the baby's proud father.

"Maria, honey, get in here," he exclaimed, practically glowing. "He's here, he made it." Without waiting for a response, he led his niece into the small room, up towards the bed where his wife and the new baby boy lay.

A small gurgle escaped the baby's mouth, and he reached up a chubby hand towards his cousin, who laughed at the red-headed child. Taking the small hand in hers, she examined it gently, thinking to herself how precious this little life was.

"Someday, you'll be the best cousin ever. But for now, you're nothing more then a minute old," she giggled looking at her tired but ecstatic aunt.

"Aunt Nichole?" she questioned, a twinkle in her eyes. "What are ya going to name the baby boy?"

The women smiled tenderly at the little girl, and pulled the baby boy towards her.

"I think I'll call him, Ivo," she answered, looking down at the baby who yawned tiredly.

"Ivo?" the little girl asked, raising an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For his grandfather," she answered. "It's his middle name, you know."

The girl suddenly smiled, and clapped her hands gleefully.

"I forgot," she answered. "You know, with all the drama lately with…everything."

"I understand, my dear," the women answered. "You poor child. One day, we'll take you and your hedgehog friend down to see Earth. You'll see. There, you can make plenty of friends and not have to worry about the dangers on this here Ark."

"But, what about Ivo?" the child asked, leaning towards the baby and mother so as to get a better look at her younger cousin.

"He can go with you," the father, who still stood nearby answered. "You can be his guardian."

"Me?" the girl asked, taking a step back. "But, Uncle George, shouldn't you have someone more responsible watch over him? I mean--"

The sirens suddenly shook the Ark, and the three gasped, staring at each other with alarm.

"Sweetie, listen to me," the aunt started. "Release the Ultimate Life Form. Hurry, before it's too late!"

"What about you?" the girl asked, but the aunt quickly set the baby in its father's arms.

"I'll be fine, and the baby's with your uncle. Now go!"

The child ran off, with anxious eyes towards her cousin as she went. Looking down at the baby in his arms, the father glanced back at his wife.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, above the sound of the sirens.

"Put him in the latest invention," the mother explained.

"But, that hasn't even been tested!" the man cried, looking first at his baby and then his wife. "What makes you so sure it'll work? And what about you--?"

"Forget about me!" the women cried. "Take Ivo, and get out of here!"

With a look of panic on the man's eyes, he tenderly kissed his wife, took his son, and ran out of the room, towards the invention room. Soldiers crowded the large ship, and somehow, the man didn't know, he made it through them without being noticed, with a screaming baby in his arms. Reaching his destination, he turned on the machine, and placed the baby in what looked like a scanner. The baby, not knowing what was going on, scanned the room with a small little laugh, reaching for his father just as the man closed the scanner-like-object.

A scream of pain from a nearby room sounded, and the man barely had time to push the button on the machine before the doors to the room where banged down. Men in black uniforms stood at the entrance, large guns in their hands.

Without waiting for words, the men in the uniforms shot the man down, and he cried out in vain as the pain increased throughout his whole body.

"Make your grandfather proud!" the man cried, under the intense pain. "Take over the world."

With those words, the man took his last breath, never to hear from his new baby boy again.

The baby was confused. One minute he was in some kind of little cage thing, and then, he was in a grassy field, in a whole new world. Blinking at the sun light, he felt arms pick him up.

"What the Mobious is this thing?" a large rabbit asked, and a dog besides the lady shrugged.

"It's certainly not one of us," the dog answered, poking the tiny baby.

"Guess we don't have a choice but to take care of it, huh?" the rabbit asked the other.

"Guess not," the dog replied, again with a shrug, and together the two headed back towards their _orphanage_.

If they had known who they had just picked up, and who he was to become, they would've let him stay out in the cold to die. They had no idea the baby would someday be smart enough to escape the orphanage with robots by his side. They had no idea he'd someday start a major war. And they certainly had no idea he'd later be nicknamed "Dr. Eggman" by the world's fastest hedgehog, which wasn't alive at this time.

Nope. No one had a clue.

* * *

Knowing me, I probably just made up a story about how Eggman got to Sonic's world when it was already made. So, if I did, I would like to hear what it really is, but, you got to admit, it's a good idea, right? For someone who doesn't even know the video games very much, right? Hehe…I just wanted to write it. So there. No real reason. If you have any questions, you can ask me in a review (for, I really appreciate them!)

~Ksonic~


End file.
